


Human feelings

by gonattsaga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Crowley, Dean is surprisingly understanding, Denial, Emotionally Repressed Winchesters, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Freeform, M/M, Sam is Demon-curious, Slashy feelings, beginning of season 10, but not really, end of season 9, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam struggles with his denial, Crowley thinks it's cute and Dean is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s weird having the demon around, to put it mildly. Even with a temporary truce while conspiring to overthrow a common enemy, it’s still weird actually having him there… _in your space_ … and it’s not like it’s the first time, although last time Castiel did most of the conspiring and they didn’t see that much of Crowley really, even if they technically worked together, he was usually off doing his part elsewhere while they took care of business on their own end, but this time… 

 

Well, Sam isn’t sure what exactly is going on and what Crowley’s end game is, and he probably doesn’t _want_ to know, but, for whatever reason, Crowley seems to be dropping by more and more, _and lingering_ … It’s got Sam a little frazzled, to say the least; _not having Crowley close, but not knowing why he is_ , he quickly tells himself, and it’s making it harder and harder for him to concentrate.

 

Right now he’s trying to decipher the footnotes in this ancient tome of an encyclopaedia, looking for _he’s not sure what,_ and his brother and their new demon appendage are _strutting around,_ bantering like two frat boys while Dean sips his beer and Crowley keeps talking about his, shall we say, _less than conventional_ solutions, that Dean is obviously having none of, and Sam is sure that Crowley knows this already and is only mentioning it because it’s expected of him. Sam _isn’t_ sure why he thinks that, but there’s something about the demon’s relaxed posture and nearly bored expression as he speaks that suggests he’s on some sort of auto-pilot. 

 

Sam shakes his head, as if that would help clear it, and scowls down at the tiny text in front of him, willing himself to concentrate and ignore both Crowley and Dean _who would do anything to get out of research, including arguing pointlessly with a demon_ , Sam thinks sourly. 

 

”We will do no such thing”, Dean states flatly, and Sam has no idea what the _thing_ is, _he doesn’t want to know_ , but Dean also seems to be on auto-pilot, in fact he seems to be on auto-pilot a lot of the time, _if not all the time_ , lately. 

 

”And if you so much as try, Crowley”, Dean continues. ”I swear I’ll escort you down to Hell myself, and revisit Alastair’s old crib, okay…”

 

The demon merely huffs a little. 

 

Sam shakes his head again. _Okay, Sammy, focus_ , he thinks.

 

-

 

”I do appreciate the dirty talk, Dean”, Crowley says pleasantly, with a discreet glance over to Moose to make sure he’s paying attention, and judging by the way he scowls at his book he is indeed paying rapt, albeit grudging attention. ”But… Sorry to break it to you, you’re not my type.”

 

Dean snorts and it’s actually, _almost_ , amused. Like he’s resigned himself to _not_ loathing Crowley as much anymore. The demon smirks, then shrugs and adds: ”I prefer my humans more moose-like…”

 

”What?” Sam pipes up behind them and jerks his head up. 

 

 _Gotcha_ , Crowley thinks triumphantly, but smoothly adapts his best poker face.

 

”What?” he echoes, while Dean half-chokes on an actual smirk and swallows down the accompanying guffaw with another swig of beer. 

 

”You…” Sam blinks, then quickly goes back to scowling at the book in his hands. ”Never mind.”

 

”What?” Crowley says again. 

 

”Never _mind_!” Sam growls. 

 

”I _told_ you that—”

 

”I said never mind, Crowley!” Sam bellows, cheeks burning red.

 

Crowley huffs a little, a habit he’s clearly picked up from Sam in the first place. 

 

”Oh-kay, awkward”, Dean mutters playfully, suddenly a lot more relaxed. 

 

Crowley glances over at him; the more brutish of the two Winchesters is starting to grow on him, his mood swings in particular are very amusing. 

 

”Not really”, Crowley corrects him. ”More so frustrating… Dean, you’ve dealt with this your whole life, any tips?”

 

”On…?”

 

”Putting up with Moose here when he’s all huffy and puffy like this…”

 

Dean chokes down another chuckle and Sam, who had been trying his best to ignore them both, glares between them. 

 

”What—?” Dean stage-whispers, actually for real-smiling now, and that seems to sway Sam a little once it registers. 

 

He glances over at Crowley with a conflicted frown, but apparently decides to let it go, on some level grateful for the demon’s help in cheering Dean up again. Crowley gives him a wink, and he scowls back, then grumbles something to himself and shakes his head a little in that cute way of his that makes his hair fall into his face. 

 

Crowley watches him re-focus on the text book, and decides not to push his luck any further. He takes a seat opposite Dean instead, to make their conversation a little more private so as not to disturb Moose too much… Dean eyes him warily, but doesn’t say anything. 

 

”Anyway. I’m not your type either, am I? You’re more of an angel kind of gay”, Crowley says then adds under his breath: ” _Guy. Sorry. Freudian slip…_ ”

 

But Dean doesn’t seem to have heard anything beyond _angel_ , because he’s already scowling darkly and muttering _Hell no_ , like he rather go camping in Purgatory than ever run into an angel again. But Sam snorts a little to himself, and that’s a victory in itself, Crowley decides even as he pretends not to have noticed. 

 

”Apologies”, he tells Dean. ”I meant to say _’Rebellious, naive, sometimes looney and always cute and trench coat-wearing angel’_ … kind of guy.”

 

Dean glares at him. Crowley is amused to find a hint of jealousy in it and smirks. 

 

”You’re hung up on the ’cute’ part, aren’t you? Adorable…”

 

”Eat me.”

 

”Eloquent.”

 

”Guys!” Sam snaps, his trademark _Bitch face,_ as Dean calls it, on his face. ”Do you mind? _Some_ of us are actually trying to work here!”

 

”Hallucinating again?” Crowley quips. 

 

 

-

 

 

The response throws Sam off briefly, until he realises that he just referred to himself as _’some’_ as in _several,_ and before he has time to think better off it, he thinks _God Crowley’s quick_ like it’s a good thing, and usually it is, and if it had been anyone else, anyone _not the King of Hell_ , he’d be charmed six ways to Sunday by his quick-witted teasing and flirting. 

 

 _But he_ is _the King of Hell,_ Sam reminds himself bitterly, acutely aware that Stanford has never been further away, on any level, than right now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter; short phone conversation between Sam and Crowley, when Dean is a demon.

”I thought my brother wasn’t your type—!” Sam barks into the reciever. 

 

A little huff of amusement, and maybe astonishment, bounces back over the line, then: ”Jealous, Moosey?”

 

”Crowley…” he growls in warning. 

 

”I like your brother”, the demon says simply. ”I consider him a friend, maybe even a Best Friend… But—” he quickly adds before Sam has a chance to interrupt. ”That is not how I feel about you nor is it how I’ve ever felt about you.”

 

”I never said—!” 

 

”Sammy! Will you _relax_ , don’t go all pouty on me now, I told you… _We share a bond_ … and I meant it. We did, and as much as you want to believe otherwise — or at least you tell yourself you do — we still share that bond. And that bond, Moose…”

 

”Stop saying _’bond’_ —!”

 

” _That bond_ is about something completely different from friendship…”

 

”I don’t know what you’re talking about—”

 

”—Yes, you do—” 

 

”— _And I don’t care!_ All I care about is getting my brother back! And you can rot in Hell, Crowley!”

 

”…Well, yeah…” Crowley says, an unspoken _duh_ hanging in the air as he trails off, before continuing, simply and straight-forward again. ”Listen, Moose, I know you miss your brother, but trust me… This is for the best. I don’t think you could handle seeing Dean right now.”

 

”I _need_ to see him, Crowley—!”

 

”You do know what he is?”

 

”Yes. _I know._ But he’s still _my brother._ ”

 

”Yes, he is”, Crowley says. ”And that’s the thing… See, we both know that you’re a bit demon-curious, but Dean isn’t me, and he’s not the Dean you know, not anymore. He’s changed Sam. And although I happen to like this bad boy thing he’s got going on, I don’t know that you’d appreciate it the way I do…”

 

”Crowley, so help me God…”

 

”Well, _that’s_ not likely, is it?” 

 

Then the line goes dead, and Sam swears, loudly and long.


End file.
